Catharsis
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Hestia offers Bell a drink. Much to the goddess' delight, its side effects immediately take a hold of his mind, bringing to the surface emotions he has repressed for a long time. Release ensues. (PWP, smut, lemon)


Bell's breaths grew heavy as he beheld her. His goddess.

She was seated innocently on the sheets of their bed, turned away from him. The smooth skin of her back glowed a honey gold, the swell of her breasts peeking from her side. The air suddenly grew ten times hotter as her gloved hand proceeded to slip off the ties holding her hair in place. Slowly, she removed one, before turning her face slightly over her shoulder to give Bell a look that drove him absolutely insane.

A grin was on her lips, her eyes at a seductive half-mast. Her second hair tie was cast aside, leaving her long ebony hair unbound, flowing in its smooth tresses down her back.

Bell's heart hammered in his chest, his mind suddenly aware of the bulge that had formed in his groin. It was apparent that the drink she had offered him after his shower had something more than berries within its murky sweetness.

"G-Goddess…what did you do to me?" He asked shakily, gripping the nearest table for support, knees buckling. Sweat trickled down the side of his neck as his hand clutched the towel around his waist.

Hestia merely giggled. The titter of her small voice was enough to gain another pulse of arousal from the poor boy as he winced. He looked up at her, panting now, scarlet eyes almost shimmering with fear.

He had never felt this way. This uncontrollable urge to touch her, to run his hands along her skin, to plunge wantonly into her heat. Bell was old enough to understand what the feeling was but he refused to accept its presence. This was Hestia, the goddess of his Familia. Just thinking these lewd thoughts was wrong.

And yet, as the goddess sat against the head of the bed, removing the white gloves from her fingers with her pearly teeth, Bell couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if those hands were wrapped around his-

"Godde-…Hestia…please, I don't want this."

Hestia gave him a playful pout as she discarded her other glove to the floor.

"But I do…," she whispered, like a toddler pleading for a candy.

She proceeded to pull at the tie around her neck, letting the blue ribbon dangle between her two fingers before she cast it aside. Her breasts swelled, struggling to release themselves from the thin white cloth of her dress.

The protests in Bell's mind slowly began to ebb as his eyes roamed across her tight body, her curves tight and accentuated by her formfitting garment. He caught himself salivating as the goddess' legs shifted, allowing his gaze to catch a quick glimpse of her panties.

She was smiling again. She had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it. It would only take a small push to get what she wanted.

The goddess moved again amongst the bed's sheets, crawling towards its foot. She maintained eye contact with Bell, biting her bottom lip for effect. Her breasts hung below her body, their fullness swaying with every shuffle of her knees. She could feel his gaze as she continued her crawl, the dip of her back tapering out to her pert ass. She smiled at the tent pitched in Bell's towel.

Bell's protests and questionings completely ceased then, as the full effect of the aphrodisiac took hold of him. The best part wasn't how hopelessly lustful the concoction made its victim. No, the best part of all of it was that it merely amplified the lust that is already present within the victim's body.

And seeing how stiff and helpless Bell was in his current state, it was obvious that this was not the first time his thoughts had wandered to Hestia's body. The notion made the goddess absolutely giddy.

Hestia went on her knees, putting a finger into her mouth. She enjoyed this, controlling Bell's every single thought. She extracted the digit and ran it down her side, giggling as his gaze followed it, all the way down her thigh. Hestia was suddenly made aware of just how aroused she was as she beheld Bell's half-naked skin.

Realizing that it was time for the next step, the goddess crooked her finger.

Bell's feet seemed to move on their own as he made his way over to the foot of the bed. Hestia's fingers grasped the ribbon girded beneath her breasts, untying it in a single pull. Even without its support, her bust remained perky and firm, begging for Bell's hands to seize them in his grasp.

Hestia realized just how close he was as his covered erection brushed against her clothed navel. She gasped at its rigidity, tempted to reach down and cast aside his towel, leaving him bare for her to finally feast. But she knew she needed to reel him in completely, lest he got away.

At her position, Hestia kneeled eye level with Bell, breaths hot. She took note of his breaths as they brushed against her face. They were unrestrained, desperate. The blush on his cheeks almost as red as his eyes.

He gave her a pleading look. She could see his fists clenching in restraint.

She giggled again, aware of how torturous she was to Bell. _Her_ Bell.

Then, with a deft motion, the goddess lassoed in the boy's neck with her blue ribbon, bringing his forehead against hers, their bodies pressing sensuously.

Hestia reveled in the contact, gasping as Bell's hands instinctively found her waist. She wriggled her hips a tad, letting her body squirm against the boy's hardness.

For a few moments their aroused breaths wisped on each other's cheeks, swirling together in hot exhales of heat. Their noses kissed, lips tantalizingly close.

Hestia's eyes were hazy with passion as she looked into his, eyelids drooping.

"You're right about one thing, Bell," the young goddess whispered, every word warming the boy's skin right down to his toes. "You don't want this."

She gripped the two sides of the ribbon tighter as she shifted her head, pressing against his cheek as she licked his ear. Simultaneously her body rolled softly against his, a few times, successfully unlatching the flimsy towel around his waist. As it fell to the floor, baring the boy's shame against Hestia's thighs, Bell's lips uttered her name like a mantra, groaning desperately. His grip on her body tightened as she allowed his hardness to brush against her belly, the friction driving him crazy.

This was it. This was what she wanted. No, more than that.

Hestia withdrew from the side of his head, looking into his eyes again. The haze of lust in his scarlet was roiling now, alive. He was going to ravish her. The thought of it almost made Hestia moan.

Finally, she shattered the tension between them, impatient.

With a tug she pulled on the ribbon, closing the distance between their lips.

Her mouth swirled on his in a fierce kiss. He reciprocated immediately, and before long Bell's hands found themselves behind her. One of them gripped the back of her head, the other grasped the warm small of her back. The kisses were hot, desperate. Bell's tongue brushed against the goddess' lips before she finally withdrew, a string of saliva following her departure.

The goddess panted with a lustful smile.

Her knees shifted backwards, the ribbon around Bell's neck guiding him like a stallion's reigns.

She led him as she lay on her back, the ebony waves of her hair fanning out below her head like wings. Intent for more contact, Bell's naked body caged her, pulse hammering with unrestrained desire. She could feel his intense grip on the sheets below her, his knuckles white. His lips were empty without hers.

She looked up at him as they shared a few more moments, exchanging breaths.

Yes, he was right. He didn't want this.

Hestia pulled on the string again, allowing his face to lower against hers. Before their mouths embraced again, she whispered,

"You _need_ this."

* * *

 _Hm...a simple exercise turned into...this. Debating on whether or not continue. Maybe if it garners enough attention._


End file.
